


Смысл жить

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm, Yamanari_Tai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: — Мы будем играть, пока мне не надоест. Квентин тоже просил перестать, — добавил он, улыбаясь, и Элиоту хотелось разбить эти губы, размазать кровь по лицу, заставить его замолчать. Заткнуться.





	Смысл жить

Он всегда появлялся незаметно, незримо, бесшумно, словно бесплотная тень, но Элиот сразу чувствовал, как становится холоднее. Градус за градусом, температура в присутствии Монстра падала всё сильнее, пока ледяной холод не брал за сердце, заглушая немой серостью даже острую, рвущую его боль.

— Уходи, — прошептал Элиот, не открывая глаз, пошевелил пальцами, но магия не работала. Всё было бесполезно.

Монстр засмеялся — негромко и странно небрежно.

— Зачем? Мне здесь нравится.

Шаги приблизились, холодные пальцы коснулись щеки, взяли за подбородок.

— Не надо, — выдохнул Элиот, и жалкая просьба осыпалась на пол звонкой ледяной крошкой.

— Посмотри на меня, — приказал в ответ Монстр, сжимая пальцы, и Элиот открыл глаза, заглядывая в собственное лицо.

В глаза себе самому.

— Элиот, Элиот, Элиот, — нараспев произнёс тот. — Что в тебе такого? Мне нравится твоя внешность, поэтому я взял её себе. Но больше?

Ледяные пальцы скользнули на шею, сжали крепче, перекрывая воздух.

— Твой Квентин так о тебе печётся, так защищает. Он на всё готов ради тебя, знаешь?

Горячий шёпот на ухо заставил вздрогнуть. Элиот попытался отстраниться, но его держали крепко.

Не вырваться, не убежать.

— Правда, теперь он мой Квентин, — продолжил Монстр, слегка улыбаясь, и глаза у него блестели детским отчаянным торжеством. — Весь мой. Никто не рассказывал мне, какие люди горячие и тесные внутри, как они кричат и сжимаются, но ради тебя... Ради одного твоего имени Квентин раскрыл мне все ваши секреты. До единого. 

Замёрзшее сердце у Элиота в груди раскалывалось от боли, её было так много, что не уместить внутри. Горячие слёзы вскипели под сжатыми веками и тут же замёрзли, скатившись гладкими каплями по щекам.

— Убирайся, — одними губами прошептал Элиот. Когда-то в библиотеке Брейкбиллз он нашёл книгу со сказками, и главный герой там одними словами умел разворачивать прошлое вспять.

Очень жаль, что жизнь — никакая не сказка.

— Я уже сказал, что мне нравится здесь. — В голосе Монстра послышалось недовольство.

Он наклонился ближе, задевая ухо губами, и крепче сжал ладонь на шее. Элиот не пытался убежать — знал, что не выйдет. Никогда не выходило. Дурацкая фраза о том, что нельзя убежать от самого себя, приобретала буквальный смысл. Он нервно хохотнул, ощущая себя даже не птицей в клетке, а пришпиленным к доске насекомым.

Которое Монстр разглядывал с леденящим душу любопытством.

— Сначала он сопротивлялся, как и все остальные. Я не хотел его ломать, это так ску-у-учно. Я хотел узнать, почему — ты. И я узнал.

— Перестань, — Элиот сжал кулаки, призыв огня жил где-то в глубинах памяти, только вспомни, и руки сами сложатся в нужном жесте. Элиот спалил бы его, сжёг бы это место дотла вместе с ними обоими, но пальцы свело ледяной судорогой, и пламя умерло, не родившись.

— Нет, ты будешь слушать, — мягко заявил Монстр, подступил ближе — кровь на белой футболке, уродливые пятна принта, падающие на глаза кудри. Чудовище. — Мы будем играть, пока мне не надоест. Квентин тоже просил перестать, — добавил он, улыбаясь, и Элиоту хотелось разбить эти губы, размазать кровь по лицу, заставить его замолчать. Заткнуться. — Такой хрупкий. Весь дрожал, пока я вставлял ему. — У Элиота внутри всё замерло, смёрзлось в тяжёлый ледяной ком. — Сделал так, чтобы было скользко, и всё равно было слишком туго, так тесно, ты ведь знаешь, Элиот, зажиматься не по правилам, верно? Пришлось наказать его.

Казалось, не может быть ещё страшнее, ещё больнее. 

— Для Квентина твоё имя — словно магия. — Монстр коснулся щеки Элиота, погладил по линии челюсти, склонив голову к плечу. — Он ведь только с тобой раньше играл в постели? Я видел, — взгляд у Монстра ожесточился и потемнел, — видел в его голове. Но это ничего, — его рука вдруг снова легла Элиоту на шею, пальцы сжались, — скоро я вырву тебя из его жизни, как досадный сорняк. Стану для него Элиотом, — протянул издевательски нежно, в точности копируя каждую интонацию, — и заставлю его кричать на моём члене. Люди так классно кричат от боли, а ещё лучше — от удовольствия.

Элиот закрыл глаза, пытаясь отрешиться от этих слов. Он знал, знал и так, что Монстр мучает его Кью, и эти мучения в сто раз хуже смерти. Муки тела ничего не значат, но муки души могут уничтожить, разрушить то, что и так держится едва-едва.

Его бедный Кью не заслужил такого.

Если бы Элиот мог, он отдал бы всё на свете, чтобы уберечь его. Умер бы, выдрал собственное сердце, добровольно служил бы Монстру, лишь бы тот оставил Кью в покое.

Однажды он решился предложить это вслух, и Монстр смеялся — долго и хрипло, пока на глазах не выступили слёзы. Тогда Элиот понял, что всё тщетно. Квентину придётся справиться самому.

— Ты скучный, — разочарованно заявил Монстр и отдёрнул руку, словно от старой ненужной игрушки. — Что, даже не предложишь мне ничего? И умолять не станешь? Жаль, — промурлыкал он, сунув руки в карманы, и качнулся на каблуках. — Очень жаль, что нельзя тебя просто стереть, как мел с этих ваших досок. Тогда Квентин бы понял, наконец, как глупо сопротивляться моей игре.

Он отступил на шаг, на другой, и улыбнулся — со знакомых губ, казалось, струился и капал яд.

— Скоро, Э-ли-от, — раздельно произнёс Монстр. — Осталось недолго.

Он исчез так же внезапно, как и появился, оставив Элиота одного в пустоте. Вязкий туман заполнял мысли, сковывал движения. Хотелось спать. Или Элиот уже спал? Он так смертельно устал, что уже не понимал, на каком свете находится. Если бы он мог, то покончил бы со всем этим одним взмахом руки. Но Элиот даже не знал, может ли умереть в этом непонятном, безымянном Нигде.

Единственным, что держало его живым, был Квентин.


End file.
